Neon Drifter
by Mechanischer Man
Summary: The Crystal Gems receive an unexpected visit from two humans coming from an intergalactic empire that is beginning to hunt them down. The humans, who are part of a race called the Prohumanes, and the Crystal Gems must work together to end the empire's tyrannical rule, defend Earth and bring peace to the universe.
1. Prologue

**\- PROLOGUE -**

I woke up in a dark room, with eyes seeing nothing but darkness. I appear to be sitting on some kind of metallic armchair with my arms and legs stuck onto it. I tried moving both my arms and legs but to no avail. I looked around the darkness for my surroundings, but there was nothing that I could see. A bright light then shined in front of me before a silhouette of a tall figure then approached. The room starts to light up, revealing more about the room that I am currently in. The room was small and had curved walls with the outlines of the hexagonal panels lighting up red. I looked at myself to see my arms and legs shackled to the chair with cables attached to the ports on both sides of my forearms and shoulders. I wore a black suit (The "Neo-Suit" as its called) that is grafted onto my body permanently and could light up neon colours on the lines that are outlining my muscles, the only parts that are left out being the head, neck, hands and feet. The only clothing I wear is my grey trousers with my forelegs exposed.

The figure then entered the room, giving me a better look at him. He wore dark blue armour with blue neon lightning and a dark hood under a plain white mask on his face.

'So. Are you going to talk, _DA-412294_?' The figure said.

So, you're probably wondering how I ended up in this place. Well, Allow me to tell you my story of how I got imprisoned here. I used to serve the Imperitora Militare, fighting against anyone who try to invade us. I was a regular soldier and then a sniper before the war against a race known as the Gems. In one of the battles, I refused to kill a lone Gem that was too injured to fight and instead killed any of my comrades that attempted to kill it just to help the poor Gem. I was then captured and made a Sopicarius ("Sleeper Assassin" in Prohumane Lexiconus), assassins who are modified and augmented to become faster and stronger while also brainwashed to complete objectives nonetheless and without questioning. I am part of a race called the Prohumanes, who were a humanoid race that reside in planets that were occupied by a galactic empire named the Imperitus Prohumanes, with Centarius from the Iraticus star system, my home world, being the capital and ruled by the Emperor, namely Gabriel Constantinos. My real name is David Armedora and I was one of the people known as "Drifters", a name given to traitors who abandoned their service to the Imperitus. There was an ongoing civil war between a rebel organisation known as Senux Liberas and the Imperitus themselves. I became a drifter because I fought against one of the rebel assassins from the Senux Liberas who managed to break my mind control by tearing off a device on my bodysuit that is keeping me under control. I joined the Senux Liberas soon after and I was revealed the truth that the Imperitus was lying to its citizens and that the Prohumanes were originally from Earth. I fought against the Imperitus with the Senux Liberas for three months until I was finally captured and sent to a space station called the Diastra, which are prisons made for criminals who are not allowed to be on any planetary surface at all within the Imperitus. The Diastra I am in is not the only one the Imperitus has, there are many of those stations on different planets that were part of the Imperitus. I will remain imprisoned there for the rest of my life until I either die, be rehabilitated or give out any information I have of the rebels.

The armoured figure, which was one of the guards here, then approached to a lever on the right side of the door and pulls it down after I refused to speak to him for a minute, sending electric shocks into me. I was tortured through this exact same method ever since I got imprisoned in that space station. I attempted to resit the pain from the shocking, but it was more painful than the last time I got shocked that I could not bear it anymore. After ten seconds, the guard pulls the lever up, which stopped the shocking. It then came up to me and raised my head up with its robotic hand before looking at my blue eyes.

'How's that for you?' The guard said. 'Not enough?'

The guard then punched me in the face twice before punching me in the abdomen. The guard then grabbed my brown hair and raised my head for a second time to look at my eyes once again.

'Are you ready to be rehabilitated or give out any rebel secrets this time?' The guard said.

I proceeded to spit out blood at the guard's mask. The guard then let go of my hair before walking towards the lever. The guard then pulls the level down, shocking me once again. I screamed in agony as the shocks turned even more painful. After fifteen seconds had passed, the guard pulled the lever up and the shocking had stopped.

'Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson,' The guard said. 'but don't worry. I will come back for you next time, Drifter.'

The guard then exits my cell and closes the door, which had just slid down. The lights then begin to turn off and I was then left to sleep once more till my interrogator comes back to torture me again. I pray for Adrianus and Lutia, a god and goddess who created this universe, for me to be set free from this damned place.

* * *

It was only two minutes later when I suddenly heard the cell's door opening again. I open my eyes expecting it to be the guard again, but it wasn't him. Instead, it was a tanned bald man with purple eyes carrying a pink and white mechanical staff with four flapping panels on the top and wore a purple cloak over his left arm, a black buttoned shirt with a button on his collar left open along with its sleeves rolled up slightly, purple diamond shaped earrings, silver spherical bracelets, dark grey trousers with a black belt and purple sandals. He approached towards me to have a closer look on me.

'Wake up, it's time to go.' The man said.

The man then approaches behind me and deactivated a machine that was being used to send electric shocks at me by flipping some kind of switch, the cables attached to me then detached itself and shrinks back into the machine. The cuffs on the chair then opened. I tried to stand up, but after a few steps. I collapsed to the floor.

'Easy now, you have been sitting on this cell for a long time.' The man said. 'But don't worry, you will regain some strength.'

'Who are you?' I asked to the man.

'Me? Call me Auctor, and I am here to break you out. The Senux Liberas had sent me here.' The man said.

Finally, someone is here to break me free from this prison. This man, Auctor being his name, then pointed at something on the floor with his staff. On the floor was a black scabbard containing a sword with a curved blade (a "Neon Saber" as its called), a black sheath with a bayonet on it and a holster containing a black Blaster pistol with a white circular part on its hammer. These were my weapons when I was a Sopicarius back then. I managed to gain some strength to stand up to walk to the weapons on the floor and put the belts of the scabbard and the holster on, with the sword and pistol close to each other on my left and the bayonet sheath on my right thigh.

'Now that you're geared up, if you want to escape then you need to listen and do as I say.' Auctor said.

Auctor then stepped off of the cell before I do. As I leave my cell, I was greeted by a yellow circular hall with doors leading to other cells and four elevators on the middle with them being on a circle. I looked at the top of my cell's door to see the number 415 and my designation: DA-412294, and my name: David Armedora. The Diastra is supposed to hold one thousand prisoners, I am in the fourth floor of this station.

'How do we get out of here?' I asked the man.

'Simple, We'll escape through the ship that I parked on Hangar Bay 2.' Auctor said.

'But we will be obliterated by the-' I said before being interrupted by Auctor.

'Don't worry, I have some back up. Also, the security cameras are disabled, so they won't see us coming.' Auctor said.

I am not really sure on what he is referring to by "back up". Auctor then pressed the button to call for the elevator in front of them to arrive, the elevator had passed ten floors down from the Bridge, which is the command and control centre of this station. As the doors of the elevator began to open, the exact same guard who tortured me happened to be on that elevator. Auctor then took a step back and I dashed back immediately from the sight of him. I have the ability to dash, to which I use it to dodge attacks or simply go faster. The guard then took out a black staff that unfolded itself with the ends of it emitting electricity and is prepared to attack. I am now about to face against my torturer.

'Did you think about escaping this time?' The guard said. 'If you really want to escape, we could do this the easy way or the hard way. You will go back to your cell or I make you to go back to your cell.'

I proceeded to take out my sword from my scabbard, the outlines on my bodysuit starts to light up blue as so the sword does. The sword could also light up neon colours that match up the lights from the Neo-Suit. The guard then leaves a menacing laughter.

'Excellent choice, Drifter.' The guard said.

The guard charged at me and strikes me with the staff five times with me parrying and dodging it. I then proceed to throw some slashes at the guard, which he also blocks it and dodges a bit. The guard then jumps back and fires a blue energy beam from a blaster on its left arm at me. I dashed to the right and placed my sword back into the scabbard to take out my blaster. I proceed to fire my blaster at the guard while running around the hall, which shoots up blue energy balls. I dashed forward and fired a charged beam at the guard's blaster, blowing off his left arm and left wires and cables exposed from his severed arm. The guard then kneed to the ground and I proceed to charge at him with my sword out. I proceed to strike my sword at him while he is blocking it with his staff. After eight hits to him, the guard then hit me in the chest with his staff, sending me flying back. After crashing to the wall, I quickly jumped up and looked at the guard.

'Nice skills you got there.' The guard said.

The guard then got up and a blaster cannon lifted up on his left shoulder. The guard shoots a orange energy bullet at me, causing me to dash to the right. The bullet causes a large explosion which for some reason didn't destroy the walls.

'Do you think you can run away from me?' The guard taunted.

I then took out my blaster pistol as soon as he aimed his cannon at me. The guard then fired an orange beam from his cannon at me while I was running around the hall. I proceeded to fire my pistol at the guard while focusing on firing at his shoulder mounted cannon. I was able to get some hits on the cannon, which causes it to be inactive for a moment, I stopped running and fired a charged beam at the cannon, blowing it up and made him fell sideways to the right with his white mask damaged from the explosion. I ran up to him with my sword out. I proceeded to cut off his right arm to disarm him before stabbing him through his chest, causing a large electrical field around me. The guard then deactivated, showing me that it is dead. I got up and pulled the sword out of his body before putting it back on my scabbard.

Auctor proceeds to clap from my victory against the guard.

'Good! Good! What a nice start,' Auctor said. 'you even managed to take on a Guard Robot since you have been in that cell for five months.'

'Five months?! That's how long I have been kept in here?' I said shockingly.

'I'm afraid so. It appears the tortures you have suffered through must have made you stronger.' Auctor said.

'Right, so we're clear now?' I said.

'I think so,' Auctor said. 'now where was I?'

Auctor then pressed the button for the elevator and the doors begin to open. He and I then get inside the elevator, Auctor then pressed the button marked with the words "HANGARS" on it. The doors then closes and the elevator proceeds to go down. Auctor then holds onto something on his left ear and starts speaking to someone, I looked over to see that he had an earpiece on.

'Marcellius, shut down all the Guard Robots on the hangars, order all the soldiers stationed there to be cleared from Hangar Bays 1 and 2 and tell them that they will be going through maintenance and disable the Diastra's defence systems.' Auctor said.

'Rodger that.' A male voice spoke out.

'Who's Marcellius?' I asked.

'Back up.' Auctor responded.

I now get what Auctor was referring to "back up". The back up was referring to the guy named Marcellius, who is going undercover on the Bridge to help us escape this station. After ten seconds in the elevator, we have reached the hangars of the Diastra. Auctor then pulled me towards a wall to hide from the soldiers walking around the hangars. I looked at the walls of the hangar to see the signs saying that we're on Hangar Bay 1. The soldiers, with their grey and white camouflaged jackets reaching to their thighs, helmets with a small lamp on its left side, a grey backpack, dark grey pants, their armoured vests, shin guards, elbow pads, gloves and boots being both dark and light grey and carrying their black Blastrifles (short for Blaster rifles), were the main infantry of the Imperitus along with the Exostratimiles, super soldiers clad in power armour who serve as the warriors of the Prohumanes. The soldiers have a symbol on the right sleeves, depicting two hands holding a circle. The symbol is the main insignia of the Imperitus, symbolising a new world for us, the Prohumanes. Some of the soldiers sometimes wear a mask that could clip onto their helmets, which could be used both as a gas mask and an oxygen mask. The reason the soldiers are not wearing their masks on the hangar bays is that there is a field on the hangars' doorways that allowed them to breathe in this station. Another thing that some soldiers have is a charger to charge their clips for the Blastguns since they are energy powered.

Two beeps were heard around the station and is followed by the voice of Marcellius speaking.

' _Attention, Hangar Bays 1 and 2 will be undergoing maintenance. Any personnel within Hangar Bays 1 and 2 should be cleared away from the areas immediately. I repeat, Hangar Bays 1 and 2 will be undergoing maintenance. Any personnel within Hangar Bays 1 and 2 should be cleared away from the area immediately._ ' Marcellius spoke.

By Marcellius' command, the soldiers began to move away from the hangar bays. After fifteen seconds, the hangar bays were now empty with the exception being the Guard Robots standing motionless, showing us that they were deactivated.

'Let's move, David.' Auctor said.

I was surprised to hear that Auctor knows my name, I bet that the Senux Liberas had told him who I am since this was my first time seeing him. We walked to the left of the hangar bay which leads us straight to Hangar Bay 2. We then see a dark grey spaceship with purple markings in it.

'Here it is, a way out.' Auctor said.

As we walked towards the spaceship, Auctor was interrupted by a voice on his earpiece.

'What do you think you're doing?' A male voice spoke.

There was a short pause before the sounds of blasters can be heard in the earpiece, it appears that Marcellius had been discovered by the station's personnel and he attempted to shoot his way out but failed, resulting in his death.

'We need to hurry, now!' Auctor said.

Auctor opens the spaceship's door, with the other side having stairs, and we rushed inside. Inside the spaceship, there were eight stasis pods, with four on each side, along with seats that were next to them and five crates on the back of the ship. Auctor and I hop onto the front seats of the cockpit with Auctor being on the right seat with him being the ship's pilot while I am sitting on the left seat with I being its passenger. Auctor begins to start the ship's engine up but not until I see eight soldiers beginning to pop up from each side of the hangar bay through the ship's windscreen.

'They're here!' I yelled.

The soldiers began firing their Blastrifles, their blue energy bullets blocked by the ship's shield generator.

'I got it!' Auctor said.

Auctor was able to turn the ship and fly away from the hangar bay and the soldiers, who had stopped firing as the ship is no longer within their range. I could see the planet of Centarius itself along with the city of Primurbis, the largest city in all of the Imperitus, and the reflections of the orbital defence weapons above the planet's surface. The ship then begins to turn away from the planet, leaving me confused as to what Auctor is doing.

'What are you doing?' I asked.

'If you come back to Centarius, then you are a dead man.' Auctor replied.

Auctor proceeds to press some buttons and flip some switches on the cockpit and the ship's propulsion engines beginning to whirr loudly. I begin to understand that Auctor is trying to get the ship to go on lightspeed, which is one of the ways of using faster-than-light travel for the Prohumanes, to evade the Imperitus. As Auctor pulls a thrust lever forward, the ship starts to fly at supersonic speed. I was amazed by this, to which I could see millions of stars flying fast on us. Travelling through lightspeed is a cheaper way of travelling in faster-than-light speed. Some ships can go through hyperspace, which is more faster than going through lightspeed.

'Where exactly are we going?' I asked

'We're going to a planet that isn't controlled by the Imperitus, a planet were we can safely hide from them.' Auctor responded.

'And what is this planet that we're going to?' I questioned.

'Earth.' Auctor responded.


	2. Act 1, Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visit

**\- ACT 1: THE CRYSTAL GEMS -**

 **\- CHAPTER 1: AN UNEXPECTED VISIT -**

The sun is starting to set, Steven Universe is walking up to the sleeping Lion, a pink lion, with this ukulele near the Barn. He looked over to see three women sitting on the ground looking over the sea, the black and magenta one with a square shaped Afro named Garnet, the short lilac one with lavender hair being Amethyst, and the ivory one with peach hair being Pearl. These women are part of an alien race called Gems and they are part of a group known as the Crystal Gems, with Steven being part of them due to him being a hybrid of a gem and a human as identified by the gem he inherited from his mother, Rose Quartz, located at his navel. He sits beside Lion and fondles with his ukulele until Peridot, a green gem with a yellow triangle shaped hair and a visor over her eyes, approached to him with a power drill on her hand.

'Steven.' she said.

'Hi!' Steven said in reply.

'Why did we stop working on the drill?! Why are they just sitting there looking at nothing?!' Peridot complained.

What Peridot was talking about is that she and the Crystal Gems are building a drill to stop something called "The Cluster", a gem buried inside Earth's mantle that is capable of destroying the entire world.

'We worked hard and we deserve to take it easy for a little bit. I mean just look at the view, it's beautiful.' Steven said while looking back at the three gems.

'It's going to be blown to oblivion by the Cluster if we don't get back to work!' Peridot shouted.

'Working hard is important, but feeling good is important too.' Steven said.

'What are you talking about?!' Peridot said.

Just as she spoke, Peridot accidentally turns on the drill slightly, making a buzzing noise from it.

'Hey! what is that, a C?' Steven said before playing a note on this ukulele.

'The drill?' Peridot said before making the drill buzz again.

'Yeah!' Steven said as Peridot makes the drill buzz in a higher pitch tone, 'Oh my gosh, now it's music!'

'Music?' Peridot said.

'Yeah! It's music! Like this,' Steven said as he began to strum his ukulele, 'do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do.'

'Do-mi-so-do...' Peridot said confusingly.

'Isn't it pretty?' Steven asked.

'That's exceedingly simple,' Peridot replied and Steven began to strum his ukulele again, 'do-mi-so-ti...'

'We're making music.' Steven said.

'What is the point? You're not making anything.' Peridot said.

'Well, if it isn't anything, then why does it sound so good?' Steven said.

'I suppose it's just interest… Do-mi-so-do. Devoid of substance or purpose, a hypothetical pattern… Do-mi-so-ti. For the satisfaction of bringing it to completion.' Peridot said.

'Sure.' Steven said.

'Do-mi-so-ti. Interest without meaning? Solutions without problems?' Peridot said.

'And then you just add words. Here's what I have been working on.' Steven said.

Steven begins to sing a song to Peridot while playing with his ukulele. Meanwhile, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were looking at the sky to see a shooting star getting brighter and brighter.

'Look at this one, that star is getting brighter.' Garnet said.

'Yes it is, Amethyst. Right, Pearl?' Amethyst said.

However, Pearl was having a hard look at the shooting star. The star does not appear to be a shooting star to her however, it was some kind of small spaceship flying towards them. Pearl immediately stood up from the sight of it.

'That's not a star! It's a spaceship!' Pearl said.

'What?! Really?!' Amethyst said.

'I cannot lie but it's definitely a spaceship that's heading straight towards us.' Garnet said.

Amethyst then begin to run towards Steven and Peridot to alert them about the incoming ship.

'Steven! There's a ship coming right at us!' Amethyst alerted the two before pointing at the ship and Steven immediately stopped singing and playing his ukulele.

'WHAT?!' Steven and Peridot shouted with Lion startled for a bit.

'I really mean it! A literal spaceship is coming right at us!.' Amethyst said.

Steven and Pearl looked at the sky to see the spaceship itself flying towards them.

'Oh my stars! They're coming for me!' Peridot shouted before running inside the barn.

The spaceship began to slow down as its becoming closer to the Earth's surface. Upon closer inspection, it did not look like it was made by the Gems to Steven and the Crystal Gems. It was a rather small dark grey rectangular ship with purple markings on it and eight engines, with two large ones on each side of it and six smaller engines on the back. As the ship came close to the barn, it makes a one-eighty turn and hovered for a moment before its three landing gears were activated and landed slowly to the ground. Steven and the Gems both materialise their weapons as soon as the spaceship landed. The blue lights from the engines begin to fade away and the ship's door then opens by leaning forward before forming steps on the other side of the door. A hand then protruded out of the ship's doorway before holding onto its side. What emerged from the ship was a barefooted human with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a black suit that made him look muscular along with plugs on both of shoulders and the top and bottom parts of his forearms and grey trousers that reach to his knees with a black belt on it along with a scabbard for a curved bladed sword on his left hip, a gun holster for his pistol on his left thigh and a sheath for a bayonet on his right thigh. The human has his hand over his eyes to shield his vision from the bright sunlight that's hitting him. Steven and the Gems were confused by the sight of the human as they lowered their weapons, they started to wonder why there would be humans in outer space instead of Earth.

'What's a human doing in space?' Pearl said.

'I have no idea, perhaps he's part of another species that resemble humans.' Garnet said.

As the human tries to step on the door's stairs, he trips and falls to the ground before landing on his left shoulder, presumably due to the Earth's gravity being too strong for him. The Crystal Gems then approached to the human's body to take a closer look at it, with Lion sniffing the body for a second. The human was breathing heavily and his eyes were squinted from the sunlight. His body suit appeared to be made out of some kind of hard plastic-like material and fibre of some kind. Shortly after, a bald tanned man carrying a purple and white mechanical staff with its four panels up and its lights glowing purple revealed himself to the Crystal Gems before standing in between the ship's doorway. He was wearing a purple cloak over his left shoulder with black buttoned shirt with it's sleeves rolled to his elbows and a button on his collar left open underneath it, dark grey trousers along with a black belt, purple sandals, silver spherical bracelets and purple diamond shaped earrings. His eyes and the strange symbols on his silver spherical bracelets were glowing purple in the mild darkness of the spaceship.

'David, I assume that five months sitting in that cell in the Diastra has made you weak when going to the surface of a planet?' The bald man said.

The man then proceeds to step down the stairs from the spaceship with ease, perhaps the staff that he is carrying is what's helping him walk on the Earth's surface with little trouble as it's four panels were spinning and flapping. To Steven, the top part of his staff almost resembles a flower. Pearl then approached to the man to question him.

'Excuse me, but who are you and why have you come to this planet?' Pearl asked.

The man then looked at the other Gems before looking back at Pearl.

'You must be the Crystal Gems, aren't you?' The man replied.

Pearl and the other Gems were shocked to hear that the man had recognised who they were and they turned away from the body, whose name was David, to the man himself.

'H-How did you k-know about us?' Pearl frantically said.

'I know a lot of things, including some that no ordinary gem like you would know.' The man said.

The man then turned his attention to the exhausted man lying on the ground, he then sighed before approaching to him.

'Hold on a second, David.' The man said.

The man waved his arm at Lion, commanding it to move away from the body. He then raises his left arm pointing to the body and shot purple lightning bolts out of his fingers at it for a moment before it was able to regain its strength, with the outlines of its muscles on the bodysuit lighting up blue for a moment. This stunned the Crystal Gems as the man showed them what power he is capable of. David, the man that was lying on the ground, was able to stand up by its own before looking at the Gems.

'Let me guess, you're the Crystal Gems?' David asked.

The Gems were able to calm down from what they have heard from the bald man, Pearl then approached to speak up.

'Yes, this human over here has told us about that.' Pearl replied, pointing out to the bald man.

'Well, sorry for that...introduction. So let me introduce us properly.' David said.

'Yeah right. Your name's David, right?' Amethyst spoke out.

'My name is David Armedora, and this man over here is Auctor.' David said, while also pointing out to the bald man.

'Actually, my real name is Aleron Copernius. Auctor is just a name that my friends call me.' The bald man said.

Steven then approaches to David and Auctor to introduce them to the Gems. Pearl, for some reason, had a look on her face that looked like she recognised David's last name before.

'Well. It's nice to meet you two, David and Auctor. Let me introduce us, I'm Steven Universe and this is Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst.' Steven introduced.

'And who's that?' David pointed to Lion.

'That's Lion.' Steven said.

'Is he like...your pet or something?' David said.

'Yeah, sort of.' Steven said.

'Now that we introduced each other, let me ask you these questions: why have you come to Earth and how have you come to know about us?' Pearl said.

Peridot came out of the barn to have a look at what's going on. Garnet began to sense that something is also coming to Earth, to which she looked into the sky to see a fiery object coming straight towards them. She came up to Pearl to inform her about it.

'Pearl, there's something that's heading straight to Earth.' Garnet told Pearl.

'Another one?!' Pearl exclaimed.

The humans and the Gems then looked at the sky to see a black capsule heading straight towards them. The capsule then crashed near the unfinished drill, with Peridot rushing inside the barn to hide and the Gems materialising their weapons out. David has a tight grip on his sword that is still sheathed, expecting something to pop out and attack him.

'Surely you guys are not expecting other people coming to Earth.' Steven said.

'Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this.' David said.

The capsule's door then popped open to reveal a barefooted woman with black hair reaching to her neck and brown eyes wearing a black bodysuit with her muscle outlines glowing red and grey trousers, similar to what David is wearing. The woman was carrying the same sword and pistol David was carrying. The woman then came out of the capsule and then instantly looked at David.

'Sopicarius!' David shouted before pulling his sword out, with the sword's blade and the outlines of his muscles on his bodysuit glowing blue.

'What?!' The Crystal Gems said all together.

The woman then took out her sword, with the blade glowing red, and dashed in front of David to attack him, to which he was quick enough to block. The two then clashed their swords for five times before they dashed to the pavement of the barn.

'David Armedora, designation: DA-412294. For your crimes against the Imperitus, you are hereby sentenced for termination.' The woman spoke coldly.

The woman then turned to the attention to the others, who prepared themselves to attack her.

'I won't let you kill him.' Auctor said.

'Then you will also be terminated.' The woman said.

The woman then dashed straight towards Pearl and attacked her, to which she was fast enough to block it and with the woman's face changing to an angry expression. The assassin clashed her sword against Pearl's spear for four times before she senses Amethyst's whip coming right at her, to which she kicks Pearl in the chest to push her back and sliced the whip in half. The woman then dashed in front of Amethyst before grabbing her neck and throwing her to a far distance away from her. The woman then faces to Garnet and Pearl.

'Cease your cooperation and hand over the Drifter immediately.' The woman spoke out.

'You're not going to kill him!' Pearl said.

The woman then dashes in front of Pearl and hits her sword against Pearl's spear for two times till she sees the fist of Garnet's gauntlets coming right at her, to which she kicks Pearl's chest to push her back and block Garnet's attack with her sword. The woman then blocks Garnet's attacks for three times before swinging her sword forward at Garnet to which she catches and holds the sword's blade with both of her gauntlets.

'Now Pearl!' Garnet said.

Pearl then lunges her spear at the woman, to which she was quick enough to break Garnet's hold of her sword to block it. The woman then pushes Pearl's spear out of her way and slices Garnet's visor in half, revealing her three eyes. The woman then dashed away from the gems and slid her sword inside her scabbard to pull out her pistol. Her pistol then charges for five seconds before firing an energy bullet at the two gems, which blew them away from each other. The woman then turned to her left to see Lion unleashing a load roar at her, with pink rings coming from it leaving her staggered for a moment. As the woman attempted to attack Lion, her sword was blocked by Steven's shield, who proceeds to push her back.

'Steven!' Pearl shouted out.

The woman then attempts to break Steven's shield by hitting it with her sword for five times till she sees Amethyst's spin dash coming from afar. As Amethyst got close enough, she jumped up high enough to unleash her whip at the woman, but the woman dodged it and stepped on it before cutting it in half. The woman then dashed to the barn's pavement to dodge a charged shot coming from David's pistol, which turned her attention from the Crystal Gems to David.

'You haven't forgotten about me, didn't you?' David said.

'You will answer for your treachery.' The woman said.

The woman then charged at David, who was fast enough to put back his pistol and pull out his sword, and clashed her sword with David's. The two then clashed their swords for eight times before David dashes back away from the woman for two times so that he could be far away from her. David then puts his sword back and pulls out his pistol again to fire energy bullets at the woman, to which she dodges by dashing in zigzags whilst charging at David. As the woman is nearing towards David, he quickly puts his pistol back to pull his sword before Auctor stood in front of David and released a wave of energy at the woman, which sent her flying back. The woman then got up and dashed towards David and Auctor, only for Amethyst to grab the woman's neck with her whip.

'Now, David!' Amethyst shouted out.

David was about to dash towards the woman to strike the killing blow but Auctor stopped him by placing his left hand at his right shoulder. Auctor then unleashed a purple energy beam from his staff at the woman, with the panels on the staff flapping intensively. Amethyst then released her whip from the woman's neck, with the woman screaming in agony as the energy beam starts to disintegrate her. Eventually, the woman became nothing but dust and ash. The gems then approached towards David and Auctor, bewildered and baffled from what happened and the amount of power that Auctor has. Pearl starts to feel familiar with Auctor and with Peridot learning from the side of the barn, both shocked and terrified as she displays the look of fear on her face to David and Auctor.

'W-What was that?' Steven asked.

'That was a Sopicarius, sleeper assassins. Augmented, modified and brainwashed to become efficient killers.' David replied.

Steven then noticed Peridot leading on the side of the barn.

'Peridot, you can come out now. Don't worry, they're not here to harm us.' Steven told Peridot.

Peridot then came out of the barn and approached to them slowly.

'That's Peridot?' David said.

'Yeah. She used to for Homeworld, now we're helping her build this drill to stop the Cluster.' Steven said whilst pointing to the drill that is under construction.

'The Cluster?' David said confusingly.

'It's something that Peridot says will destroy this planet.' Steven replied.

Peridot then stopped when she is ten inches away from David before awkwardly waving at him.

'Hey...' Perdiot said.

'Hi.' David said as he waves back at Peridot.

Steven then looked at the Gems and Auctor before looking at the barn and then back to David.

'Hey, um. Can we just get inside the barn and talk about where you come from?' Steven asked.

'Um, yes. I guess.' David replied.

Steven then turns his attention to the Gems has they tried to talk to Auctor.

'Hey guys! Can we all just get inside the barn and let them talk about where they're from?' Steven said.

'Of course, Steven.' Pearl responded.

The Crystal Gems, including Lion, and the humans both go inside the barn.

'Is this where you live?' David asked.

'No, our house is in Beach City.' Steven replied.

'Beach City?' David said confusingly.

'That's where we live, it's not far away from here.' Steven said.

As they both entered the barn, the Crystal Gems, Lion and the two humans were on the opposite sides of the barn, with the gems and Lion on the right side while the humans are on the right side. Lion proceeded to lie down and take a nap.

'Now, tell us where you come from.' Pearl asked.

Auctor was the first one to speak up.

'We all have come from Iraticus, a star with six planets orbiting around it.' Auctor replied.

'Right, which planet were you all from?' Pearl said.

'I have come from the city of Primurbis from the planet of Centarius, the third planet of Iraticus.' David said.

'And I have come from the city of Malicius from the planet of Veniprimus, the firth planet of Iraticus.' Auctor added.

'Centarius is also the capital world of the Imperitus Prohumanes.' David said.

Pearl and Garnet were shocked when they heard David say "Prohumanes", with Pearl covering her mouth out of shock. Amethyst, Steven and Pearl were confused by Pearl and Garnet's reaction.

'W-What did you just say?!' Pearl shockingly said.

'Erm, we have come from the Imperitus Prohumanes. I and Auctor are part of a species called the Prohumanes.' David said.

Pearl then approached towards David and placed both of her hands to David's shoulders, with her palms on top of the plug ports on David's bodysuit and much to the confusion of David. Pearl's shocked face then turned into a happy face, along with Garnet doing the same.

'Oh my stars, you came back!' Pearl exclaimed.

'Huh? What do you mean?' David confusingly said.

'Your people have left Earth for four thousand and five hundred years, and you have finally decided to come back.' Pearl said.

'R-Right, we really have been away for such a long time.' David said.

'It's a good time that you have decided to come here to Earth.' Garnet said.

'Um, guys. Can you tell me what are you all talking about? 'Cause I have no idea what you all are saying.' Steven interrupted.

'I have no clue of what you all are saying.' Peridot then followed.

Pearl then let go of David's shoulders and backed away slightly from him.

'Well, Steven. David and Auctor's people, the Prohumanes, have helped Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems in the Rebellion. They were lead by Adrianus and Lutia, a god and a goddess who claim to have created this universe.' Pearl explained.

'A god and a goddess? How are there gods and goddesses here on this universe?' Peridot questioned.

Auctor then spoke out to answer Peridot's question.

'Adrianus and Lutia were part of a race known as the Priorta, who are godlike angelic beings and deities who created different universes and seeded them with life. They were the masters of the multiverse, watching the development of different species from their universes from their home world of Sanctarius, ruled by the Anorema Theomine, the Supreme Deity.' Auctor explained.

'Are they still around, those Pre...orta?' Steven asked.

'They are still alive, but are fewer then they once were.' Auctor replied.

'Did something happen to them?' Peridot questioned.

Auctor then let out a deep breath as he is about to tell the Crystal Gems a story about the Priorta, with everyone focusing on him to listen to it.

'Two million years ago, a god and a goddess who went by the names of Meganum and Aquero had staged a rebellion against their Priorta brethren. The universe they created, the Alterlocus as it came to be known, were the exact opposite of what other Priorta had created. It was unstable, filled with chaotic power and is populated by demonic beings. The two deities were then corrupted by its evil powers and Meganum declared himself the dark lord of the Alterlocus, thus betraying his own kind. They are no longer called Meganum and Aquero anymore, they are now called Maluvero and Aimus, with Aimus becoming known as the Blood Goddess. They began their invasion on the multiverse, with some gods, goddesses, angels and other species joining what would become the Krono Legia, the Chaos Legion. Billions of lives were lost to the chaotic powers as several universes fell to the Alterlocus. The Priorta immediately fought back against the chaotic threat, along with creating different species to combat the threat and gifting them psychic powers. One such example was the Elphari, who are fierce fighters who used their powers to defeating the forces of chaos. As the forces of chaos invaded Sanctarius, Maluvero was defeated by Verniceps Fulgastrapi, who was the Supreme Deity at the time, and was cast back into the Alterlocus along with the Chaos Legion. Maluvero was not killed by Verniceps Fulgastrapi, he only wounded him severely to which it made him too weak to rule the Alterlocus. The only way to heal Maluvero was through blood sacrifices, with secret cultist groups in different universes performing these blood sacrifices to heal Maluvero so that he could return to full strength and invade the multiverse once again. Although the Priorta were able to stop Maluvero's conquest of the multiverse, they have lost many of their kind. It was so catastrophic that it was something that they would never be able to recover from. Some gods and goddesses chose to flee to the universes they have created to watch over it in case if the Chaos Legion invades it, with one of them being Adrianus and Lutia themselves. Some of the Priorta choose to stay in Sanctarius to defend it from the Chaos Legion, along with a barrier forming around their home world that is said that no chaotic corruption could go through it.' Auctor recounted.

'Sucks for them.' Amethyst said.

'I would also like to add some things. The Elphari, along with the Prohumanes, had also helped us in the Rebellion with Rose Quartz. The Chaos Legion have also invaded Earth during the rebellion but thanks to the efforts of us, the Elphari and the Prohumanes, we sent them back to where they came from.' Pearl added.

'I almost forgot. As the Priorta were fighting the Chaos Legion, several races were unintentionally created as a result of it. One of the races that was created by accident would turn out to be the Gems.' Auctor added.

Everyone in the barn were surprised to hear from Auctor.

'So, we were created by accident?' Peridot recalled.

'Yes, you gems weren't supposed to exist. But thanks to this war, your race were created.' Auctor said.

'Right...' Peridot said.

'By the way, how is Rose Quartz doing? Is she alright?' David asked.

'Well...' Pearl replied.

'She's my mom, I even have her gem.' Steven spoke out, pulling his shirt up to reveal Rose's gem on his navel.

After Steven told about Rose Quartz being his mother and inheriting her gem, David was surprised by it, as if he had never thought about it.

'H-How? How could a gem give birth to a human like you?' David said.

'W-Why is that?' Steven said.

'I thought gems could not...' David said before stopping mid sentence.

'Rose gave up her physical form to give birth to Steven.' Garnet explained to David.

'Yeah, a part of her is inside of me.' Steven said.

'Right...' David said.

'Alright, enough of this. How is your people doing? Are they doing great without us?' Pearl said.

'It's been worse.' David replied.

David's words have shocked Pearl and Garnet.

'H-How?' Pearl said.

'The Imperitus Prohumanes is under the control of Emperor Gabriel Constantinos, who decided to change pieces of the Prohumanes history, which includes forgetting about that rebellion of yours, claiming that we are originally from Iraticus and that the Prohumanes are a supreme race. He also has total power over the citizens of the Imperitus, with people being imprisoned for going against his new rule over the Imperitus.' David said.

'Wait a minute, you're telling me that your people have already formed an empire when they set foot on that planet?' Peridot questioned.

'Yes.' David replied.

'Right...' Peridot said.

'But what about Adrianus and Lutia?' Pearl pointed out.

'Adrianus and Lutia have ruled over the Imperitus since the Prohumanes have set foot on Centarius and Iraticus for one thousand and five hundred years, together as Emperor and Empress. They were on a crusade throughout this galaxy for vaults that contained pieces of technology and knowledge that were left by the Priorta.' David said.

'Yes, that's what your people have done during the rebellion. They have used the technology from these vaults that they found on Earth.' Pearl said.

'You're of course correct about this, Pearl. Anyway, as the Imperitus was on their crusade to find more of these vaults for more technology and knowledge, Adrianus was using his genes to create his five sons, who are demigod-like beings created to be heirs to his throne. His five sons were: Corvux Achillenus, Gabriel Constantinos, Lexon Liperal, Adonus Anastus and Domitus Tirinus. Lutia had also thought about creating her daughters by using her own genes to create heirs for her throne. Thirty years after their creation, three of his sons: Lexon, Adonus and Domitus, were seduced by the Chaos Legion to overthrow the Emperor and the Empress, believing that the forces of chaos would grant the Imperitus the entirety of this universe to rule over. Thus a civil war would follow between the traitors and the loyalists for a month. Adrianus and Lutia were able to defeat their traitorous sons, but Lexon was able to severely wound Adrianus, leaving him under a comatose state and forced him to be placed on the life support systems of the Healing Throne. Before being interred into the Healing Throne, Adrianus gave his position of Emperor to Corvux, his most loyal son, and ordered him to continue the crusade for the vaults. Lutia returned to Sanctarius after making an oath to Garbriel and Corvux, the two remaining sons of Adrianus, that if he were to return, she would also return to rule as Empress once again.' David continued.

'Then what happened to Corvux before Gabriel took the throne?' Pearl said.

'Corvux ruled over the Imperitus without Adrianus and Lutia for a thousand years. Technology and knowledge of science has greatly advanced from their crusade for the vaults. Everything went well in the Imperitus, people have lived in peace and prosperity as they were back then. Corvux had created the Inquisitorius, a group dedicated to hunting down criminals and affiliates of the forces of chaos, and the Silver Knights, a group of super soldiers with psychic powers dedicated to slaying demons from the Alterlocus. It was until a rift, portals to the Alterlocus within space, was opened above Iraticus. The Imperitus was always under constant threat of invasion from the Chaos Legion. As the chaos invasion of Iraticus was getting worse, Corvux and a group of six Silver Knights went into the Alterlocus and disappeared, with the rift closing after they have entered it. After the invasion stopped, Gabriel usurped the throne and declared himself the new Emperor of the Imperitus. He told everyone within the Imperitus that Corvux is dead and that the non-Prohumanes were to blame for the failings of the Imperitus. If you didn't know, the Imperitus have accepted non-humans into their empire long before Gabriel became the Emperor. The Imperitus began deporting the non-Prohumanes out of their empire or, at some cases, even slaughtered them. And, well, you know the rest.' David said.

Pearl couldn't contain her emotions from hearing about the troubles that the Prohumanes have been through. Every word that David has spoken about it makes Pearl want to cry more as she feels bad for Adrianus, a man who has helped her and Rose Quartz so much during the rebellion alongside Lutia, nearly dying and placed under a coma to be healed after a civil war between his sons who fell to the corrupting influence of Chaos. Pearl then approached to David and proceeded to hug him, much to the confusion of David and everyone in the barn. David then hugs Pearl back.

'Oh Adrianus...' Pearl bewailed.

Garnet then approached to David, who is still hugging Pearl.

'We're sorry about your people, David. But since you have decided to come to this planet, you will have the chance to get the freedom you wanted.' Garnet said.

Pearl and David then stopped hugging each other, with Pearl wiping her tears off.

'Isn't it? This is why you came to Earth, right?' Pearl said.

'Well, yes.' David replied.

'Free from the tyranny and oppression of Gabriel's rule of the Imperitus, to be exact.' Auctor said.

'That's good to hear, you're welcome to stay with us if you want to.' Pearl said.

'Yeah, We would like to stay with you Crystal Gems.' David said as he looked at Auctor to see him nodding in agreement.

'That's good to hear.' Garnet replied.

David then looked around to see happy faces on the gems and Steven, but Peridot had a little smile growing on her face. Garnet then looked outside to see that the sky is already dark. But then, she spotted a spacecraft looking similar to the one that David and Auctor flew in but without the purple markings on it flying into the Earth's surface.

'Everyone! We've got new visitors coming in!' Garnet alerted everyone.

David and Auctor then looked outside to see the ship coming to Earth, to which they recognised it immediately after seeing it. Lion had woken up from Garnet's alerting.

'That's a search party! We need to hide, now!' David said.

'Then let's hide behind these!' Steven shouted as he rushes behind the boxes and pieces of junk on the barn.

'I have a plan.' Auctor said.

'What plan is it that you have?' Garnet said.

'Do what Steven says, hide behind these piles of junk. I will make the cover for all of us.' Auctor said.

Everyone then went behind the boxes and junk that the barn has available, with Auctor levitating the boxes and the pieces of junk on top of each other to form a wall with it. Everyone were sitting behind the wall that Auctor have just made.

'Stay still' Auctor said.

Auctor's staff then unfolded four legs on the other end of it so that he could place the staff upright. After placing his staff upright, Auctor then hovered his right hand over David, the Crystal Gems, Lion and Peridot, causing the staff to flap once and Auctor's eyes and the symbols on his bracelets to glow purple. After that, everyone then turned invisible, including Auctor and Lion.

'Woah.' Steven said in amazement.

'Is this one of your powers, Aucty?' Amethyst said.

'Shhh! If you stay still and not make any noises while the invisibility field is up, then you will be safe.' Auctor said.

'Alright, alright.' Amethyst said quietly.

The sound of the spacecraft landing and its doors opening can be heard outside, followed by the footsteps of five soldiers to be exact.

'Inquisitor, we have just landed at the location. We have found the remains of the Drifter and the Magoficus' ship, along with a barn and the landing capsule of the Sopicarius.' A man spoke out.

'Inquisitor Marinus here, search everything. I want you to find where the Drifter and the Magoficus went off to.' A male voice from a radio spoke out.

'Rodger that.' The man said.

Amethyst then proceeds to take a peak from the boxes and junk to see two grey and white uniformed men armed with black rifles and the small flashlights on the right side of their helmets turned on. They were entering the barn before she quickly goes back to her hiding spot, with one of the soldiers inspecting the incomplete drill before proceeding into the barm. As thirty seconds had passed, the gems, David and Auctor could already see the two soldiers approaching through their cover. Auctor then stretched out his left arm out to Lion, using his powers to make Lion stay calm and still. As the soldiers looked on them, they could not see them due to Auctor's invisibility field around them. After looking away for a second, Lion exhaled, alerting the two soldiers, who had their weapons raised onto them.

'Did you hear that?' One soldier said.

'It sounded like an animal letting out a breath or something.' Another soldier said.

After five seconds, the soldiers then proceeded to lower their weapons.

'We could be hearing things, you know.' One soldier said.

'You're probably right. Let's move out and tell the sergeant that there's nothing here.' Another said.

The soldiers then began to leave the barn to tell the sergeant, who is the leader of this search party.

'There's nothing in the barn, only pieces of junk here.' A soldier said.

'There's nothing in this spacecraft either, only chests of food rations and water supplies in here.' Another soldier said.

'Inquisitor, we have searched the spacecraft and the barn. No signs of the Drifter or the Magoficus.' The sergeant said.

'Search the surroundings, they could be running off to somewhere.' Inquisitor Marinus spoke through the radio.

The soldiers began to search the surroundings of the barn, looking for any living thing that moves. After a minute has passed, the soldiers were still unable to find David and Auctor.

'Inquisitor, we have searched the surroundings, still no sign of the Drifter or the Magoficus.' The sergeant said.

A sigh coming from the Inquisitor is heard from the sergeant's radio.

'Alright. The Drifter and the Magoficus could have ran off already, return to my ship if you done.' Inquisitor Marinus spoke through the radio.

'Understood. Everyone, we're going back to the ship.' A man said.

'Affirmative.' A soldier spoke out.

The soldiers then began to return to their spacecraft and the sound of the engines starting can be heard. As the sound of the ship taking off is heard, Auctor disables the invisibility field around David, the gems and Lion, making them all visible again. They all began to leave their hiding spots to go outside to see the ship flying away. Auctor then gazes at a bright light on the right side of the moon.

'That was so scary.' Steven said.

'Yeah it was, Steven. Thanks to your pet Lion, we're almost got caught.' David said.

'That...was...AWESOME! Auctor, where did you get all of your powers from?' Peridot said.

'Well. I am a Magoficus, a Prohumane with psychic powers.' Auctor explained.

'I know but where do you learn these powers from?' Peridot said.

'As it has been said by other Magoficuses that I have met, knowledge is power.' Auctor said.

'Hey guys! Since they're now gone, mind if we start a campfire?' Steven said.

* * *

Inquisitor Marinus looks over the Earth from the bridge of his flagship, watching the search party's returning. He sits on the captain's chair, located at the back of the bridge, and three yellow holographic screens appeared in front of him. The screen in front of him was showing the map of Earth, sometimes referred to as "Terra" by other Prohumanes.

'Computer, contact the Emperor through video feed.' Marinus spoke out.

'Establishing video transmission with the Emperor.' A female voice spoke out.

For five seconds, a video feed shows an old bearded man with grey eyes and a large scar over his left eye, along with wearing a suit of power armour.

'Yes, Inquisitor Marinus?' Gabriel spoke out.

'We have arrived at the planet where the Drifter and the Magoficus have landed on.' Marinus said.

'Have you dealt with them?' Gabriel asked.

'We have sent in Calimius Eversoria, the Sopicarius on board my flagship, to the ship's location, to which she was terminated within two minutes after she landed on the planet's surface. I have sent in a search party after that, and they have found no signs of the Drifter and the Magoficus but they have found their ship deserted.' Marinus said.

'Continue searching the planet for them, they could still be out there. Do not stop until they have been terminated, understood?' Gabriel said.

'Yes, my Emperor, glory to the Imperitus.' Marinus said as the video feed cuts off.

The Inquisitor then takes out his Blastpistol from his black greatcoat with gold trimmings and inspects it for a moment before putting it away.


End file.
